User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 48
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 48 Last chapter was shorter than I thought! (0)_(0) *** The two water units clashed fiercely, each fighter refusing to yield to the other as their blades crossed. The ice-covered water trembled under their power as Selena and Lucina continued to display acts of strength. Despite their incredible will-power, their bodies were beginning to protest under the strain of battle. As Lucina rushed forward, her foot caught on a protrusion in the ice, and she stumbled forward as Selena moved back, the blow glancing off of Lexida. Lucina found herself wondering just how long they had been fighting. Using her sword, she pushed herself back onto her feet. "You've gotten much stronger," She told her opponent. Selena also steadied herself. "I have something to protect, you know." Blue eyes glanced at the summoner battling Belfura. "...Just what is her goal?" "We're going to defeat the fallen god Maxwell." Her brow lifted in amusement. "Oh? Hm. You seem quite convinced about that...yet I find it hard to believe." She drew a heavy sigh. "This fight isn't going anywhere, Selena." She nodded. "Indeed. Do you feel like surrendering?" She smirked, brandishing her sword. "Never." *** Mifune managed to draw in a long breath before he was sweapt of his feet and into the water by one of Belfura's waves. She had stopped using ice attacks, and the footholds of ice were becoming fewer. She was gaining the advantage. As he struggled to surface, Zen began to crystalize the water from behind Belfura and and launched a crystal pillar at the gyser of water. It broke through, severing the top from the fountain, sending the water unit tumbling down. Her dragon swooped in quickly, cathing her as she fell and flying up and around. Growing weary of the drawn out battle, Zen spread her arms and created two crsytal columns. She would have to aim carefully if she wanted to end this. The dragon continued to draw closer as Belfura prepared another ice attack. A flash of dark energy behind her drew attention away from the summoner as Mifune crashed into her from behind. The dragon faltered midair. "Prism Flash!" As the ray of light shot out towards the rogue unit, Mifune dove of the dragon's back as light energy exploded behind him. He landed on Zen's crystal platform on two feet, stumbled forward, then caught his balance. Belfura's dragon barely had time to land in the water before it began to glow white and it disappeared. Breathing heavily, Zen wiped the blood off of her chin. "...Honestly," She muttered, "I'm glad I didn't obtain that unit...she's a bit too stubborn and obnoxious." Mifune grunted in agreement. "...I'll be going now, if you don't mind." Zen nodded, and the dark unit turned into a ball of light and returned. Taking a deep breath, Zen looked around. Ice burgs and pillars of crystal blocked the horizen or any sign of the ship. She wondered how far out the had pushed themselves. Then, on the northern horizen, she was surprised to see the tops of trees. "Eh?" She wondered aloud, "We went backwards?" "No," Zen turned and saw a worn Selena walking around the corner of an ice cap, sword in hand. "We've passed the ship. This is our destination." Astonished, Zen turned back to the shillouette of land. "The others must be worried." Again, she faced the water unit. "You won?" She asked. She smiled tiredly. "Not quite...she just ran out of energy before I did." She gently guided Zen to the edge of the crystal platform. "I'm about to de-summon. I'll give you a quick push to the shore." "What about the others?" "Just summon them when you get to land." She gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Are you ready, dear?" Zen gave a firm nod. Stepping off of the crystal and onto the ice, Selena gave her sword a mighty swing into the water. It split under her blade, and a wave exploded behind the crystal, launching Zen forward suddenly. The summoner tightened her grip as the wave carried her higher. Back on the ice, Selena began to glow as her body started to vanish. "Hm...your next battle is very difficult, Zen...but I think you're ready." *** (Ohmygosh I completely forgot about Aem) "What is happening!?" Lancia yelled, gripping her head and rocking back and forth, "Everyone is disappearing! What's happening to everyone?!" Aem patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Everyone is fine, just--" "But there's no way of knowing that, is there?!" She leapt up, eyes wide and bewildered. Lira and Galant were standing by the railing, watching the display as Lancia ran about, hysterical. "So..." Lira quietly murmured, "Do we wait on the ship...? Or do we follow the ice trail...?" Galant was watching the trail of ice burgs in the distance that had moved past them quite some time ago. He sighed. "We can't know if we don't know where Zen is right now...we don't have any water units to take us there." A sailor, who heard the conversation as he was passing by, gave him a slap on the back. "Aye, don't ye worry, lad! We might be a few days later than yer friend, but we'll get there eventually." As the sailor spoke, the units began to glow and became transparent. The sailor took a step back in surprise as the units suddenly vanished all together. He gave his head a confused scratch. "So...are we still sailing north, or...?" *** OH. MY. GOSH. ... ....that fight took so much longer than I wanted it to. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully, the next two chapters will be the Abaddon battle! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts